


Imaginary Friends

by specific_dreamer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specific_dreamer/pseuds/specific_dreamer
Summary: You remember that friend you have back when you were younger? Yeah, well so does Reece. His imaginary friend, however, left when he was ten and skipped two grades. That was also when Reece's younger brother, Blake got diagnosed with cancer and also lost his imaginary friend.Though, strange things have been happening in Tigris. There's a new kid going to Reece's high school. Which would be fun if he wasn't the only one able to see this new kid.orDon't Look Under the Bed au fanfic with ocs replacing the actual characters





	Imaginary Friends

Reece smiled gripping his backpack tightly while he listened to Daiki rant about whatever dream he had last night. Reece had offered to walk Daiki to his middle school the other day, mostly because it wasn't out of the way, but also because he'd just wanted to spend more time with the boy. 

His thoughts drifted away from the current conversation, remembering how the previous night he'd hardly gotten any sleep. If Reece didn't know any better he'd say the sun wouldn't turn off, but that's ridiculous since he'd watched the sunset last night. Frowning, Reece turned his attention back to Daiki.

"Hey, Daiks, did you guys have any issue with your lights yesterday?"

"What?" Daiki frowned his brows burrowing into each other (in a way that Reece honestly grew to love).

He shook his head. Stay on track, dumbass! "Like...er, were the lights on? Maybe I'm stupid, but the lights wouldn't turn off last night."

Reece stopped walking, trying to get Daiki to understand the seriousness of the conversation. "That's..." Daiki's words trailed as he too stopped walking, though for a different reason. "Insane."

"No, Daiki I'm serious." Reece glanced behind him, wanting to know what his best friend was staring at. He did a double-take. "What in the world."

The two moved closer, just to make sure they weren't seeing things. No, it was there alright. The same thing repeated all down the street. There were dogs on the roofs of everyone's home. 

The boys glanced at each other having a quick silent conversation. They nodded at each other, both suppressing the urge to laugh as they quickly ran through the rest of the neighborhood, neither wanting to get caught. 

Waving goodbye to Daiki, Reece quickly made his way into the school building. He'd only just turned twelve, a bit too young to be in high school all things considered, but he had skipped a grade or two.

Crowds of older kids were talking everywhere he looked, some waving, some just staring. He wasn't exactly popular, but everyone had at least heard of him so he had social standing. Because of this, Reece failed to notice the stormy, captivating, ashen eyes that'd been watching him since he woke up that morning.


End file.
